Because I love you
by mariahdoby13
Summary: This is a human AU. RJ a senior in college trying to be cool like Vincent the leader of football. Heather a freshman in her first year of college, the daughter of a hardworker trying to get his daughter have a future. Heather wanted to be a rock singer, her and RJ have a connection, but there was someone trying to seperate them. Rated M for sex and senative meteral
1. chapter 1

**Hello again it's Mariahdoby13 here's my first story of over the hedge. This is a human AU.**

 **I ship RJ and Heather like I ship Broppy of my trolls stories.**

 **I was gonna planned of writing Trolls human AUs after my broppy stories.**

 **Here it is!!!!**

 **I hope you like it?**

 **My story gonna have little crossovers in the story that's related to the DreamWorks movies.**

 **Just giving you guys a heads up.**

 **Chapter 1: First year of College**

 **Heather's POV**

 _Here's my story of my first year of college._

 _That I made new friends, and there was a boy...Ok there he was helping me full full my dream of becoming a lead singer for a band, and he wanted to be a football player in college major..._

 _Here's my story..._

I'm excited for my first year of college,

My name is Heather. Of course everyone remembers me since High school, after I graduated, my dad wanted me to have a good future soon.

He's afraid what if I don't graduate? Or rejected? I'll told him that I'm going to be okay... okay? I'm bothered that he was overprotective a lot since I was 16 no going around boys!

Ugh!!!

I packed my belongs to his car. I had wore my purplish black tank top with black jeans with black ankle length sneakers. And tied my blonde hair up in a high ponytail and sat in the front with him putting on my seatbelt as we were driving to the college.

 **Location: Dreamworks University**

 **Time: 3:59 p.m.**

 **Normal POV**

Heather and Ozzie Arrive at the University, She sees

Lots of students outside playing frisbee one of them are studying.

Heather got out of the car getting her things.

Ozzie was helping her.

"Now Rememver Heather, I love you I wanted you to have a bright future for you." Ozzie said.

"I know dad, Thank you and I love you too."

Heather said smiling softly.

"Remember no boys."

"Dad! I'm 18! I'm not a kid anymore." Heather complained.

"Sorry, Sweetie I'm trying to keep you safe from danger. You know I'm worried about you a lot."

"I know that I can take care of myself."

Heather replied, as she and him place the boxes on the dorm bed.

Heather hugged him tight.

"I love you dad, I'm gonna miss you."

Ozzie hugged her back gently.

"I'm gonna miss you too sweetheart. Have fun on your first day." Ozzie said as Heather smiled.

Ozzie goes to his car as he drives home.

Heather kind of feels alone in the dorm meeting new people.

She began to walk out of her dorm to meet new people.

She then began to inhale and exhale.

"Alright Heather lets meet new friends."

Heather was walking out to the hallways to meet girls were gossiping About their crushes or kiss them, Heather grimace to not think about that, all she thinks about wanting to be in a band or a singer.

Before she would meet the girls. Suddenly a girl with pink hair tied in a high ponytail with pink eyes, she has worn a blue wavy top and green shorts with blue flats. And her skin was almost light pink.

"Hi!" She greeted Heather who looked at her that why she can't stop smiling.

"Uh...Hi."

"Are you new here?!" She asked in excitement.

"Uh Yes, I'm new here are you..?" Heather asked.

"Nope! It's my second year of college I'm Poppy! Poppy Kendrick!" She introduce herself shaking Heather's hand.

"Woah! Strong grip! Nice to meet you Poppy, I'm Heather." She introduce herself.

"Heh, Sorry I'm very excited to meet new people!"

"Me too!!!" She squealed jumping excitedly.

"OMG! You got to meet my friends!" Poppy said takes Heather's hands as she pulls her to meet her dorm friends.

"Guys I like you to meet Heather!!!" Poppy introduced her.

 **Done! Here's my first story of it sorry if it's short and here's my story of it and there was mini dreamwork crossover characters in the human AU I hope you like it?**

 **Thank you everyone!!!!**

 **Mariahdoby13 out!!!!**


	2. Meeting new People

**Hello everyone. Sorry I have writer's block, cause my wattpad acting an ass to everyone include to me *sighs*...I thought I can take a break from it or not. Here's my story. My story will have sex scenes, later on some cursing, Rated T or M for safe I think I'm sorry, let's continue off.**

 **P.S There are dreamworks movie crossovers include, HTTYD, Rise of the guardians, Trolls, and a lots of movies shrek, and others.**

"Girls I like you to meet Heather!" Poppy introduced Heather to the girls.

The girl Who is African-American has orange dreads tied in a ponytail a long braid down to her back, has pink eyeshadow wearing a striped tank top exposing her belly button, stripe leggings and she always carries her iPod and headphones with her.

"Nice to meet you Heather I'm Sukeria but they call me Suki or DJ!" Suki said.

The girls who were twins had colorful pink purple and mint green tied and a half ponytail and tied in a ponytail wear blue and pink top and jeans and leggings.

"Hi Heather! I'm Satin! This my sister Chenille!"

They shook her hand.

A girl with blonde hair tied in a braid she wears a stripe teal shirt with a red skirt and red leggings with red high top converse, she went up to her.

"Hello, I'm Astrid. Nice to meet you, welcome to the university newbie." She takes Heather's hand.

Heather rolled her eyes playfully.

"I guess you needed a roommate!" Satin asked

"No! She can be my roommate cause you always

Bring our meterial to our things!" Chenille argues with her sister as they started to get heated.

Suki went up to Heather.

"They always like that cause they disagree all the time," She whispered to her.

as Heather nodded as she meets everyone at campus.

She notice hearing a guitar and microphone sound a teen yell

ing she sees a boy around 18 or 20 with black hair blue eyes, wore a grey T-shirt and green jacket

frustrating at the boy who has auburn hair wore green shirt over it a brown hoodie.

"Damn it Hiccup! Every Time! When we are playing a band you always screw everything up!" The dark haired male yelled at the auburn teen.

"I'm sorry Branch, It's because my invention of this guitar when short circuit." The auburn teen said looking at the air guitar before it has a electrical lights sparked making them back up a little. Heather went up to them.

"What are guys up to?..." She asked getting the boys attention. "Oh! Where just working on a band!"

"That this guy stop screw up stuff!" The darked haired male said. As the auburn brown male looked at him. "Hey! It's not my fault that me and Toothless trying to test something new." Poppy went up beside Heather."That's Brandon people called him Branch, and that's Hiccup."

Heather began to giggle quietly at the names.

"Branch, Hiccup this is Heather she's new in the campus in the University. Heather this is, Branch trying work out as a lead singer. And this is Hiccup the bass player trying to fix instruments." Poppy introduce them.

"Nice to meet and I'm trying to fix this." Hiccup as Branch picked up his guitar but suddenly, he then yells in pain after the electrical spark zapped him.

"UGH! Dammit!" Branch cursed in pain.

"There's probably a calculations of the air guitar." Hiccup takes the guitar and began trying to fix it. The black cat with green eyes meowed a bit as it leaped down purring around the girls.

"And that's Toothless." Poppy said picking him up petting him as he purred softly. Heather then asked her a question. "Why did they call him Toothless?"

As Hiccup then answered. "I named him because his teeth are rectratible." Toothless smiled with no teeth as his teeth popped back.

"Okay, that's freaky." Heather said.

"That's why named him Toothless." Hiccup replied.

"Let me show you the campus, come come." Heather follows her as they left the dorm.

* * *

 **Location:Football field**

 **Time: 12:06 p.m.**

Outside at the campus was football players chasing him on the football field. A teen around 20 years old trying to run away with a football, while the red team chasing him.

The cheerleaders. Cheering on loudly doing the human pyramid. But the football quarterback tackled him on the ground as he groaned in pain. The man with a long blonde beard and blonde hair blow the whistle as one of them get off of the male in the helmet. The coach was name is Gobber. He always help quarterbacks a lot.

"Your out Willis." He said as the male quarterback gets up and threw off his helmet in rage he has brown hair, blue eyes and wears the blue football uniform.

"Come on Coach! I'm trying to do this but I get tackled all the time?!" He said in rage.

"Maybe next time, Willis try not to get tackled this time." The coach said as he left, as the male left taking his stuff to the locker room.

He went to his locker and slammed his locker in frustration and rage. He then looked at the picture of his mom, dad and his older brother who used to be on football player in high school. He sighed leaned against the lockers and sat on the bench.

"I'm sorry, mom dad, Justin...I'll try to get better...I promise." He said to the picture then suddenly something big behind him, he didn't notice before he was grabbed and pinned against the lockers as he yelped in fear looking at his attacker.

"Hello RJ..." The voice was deeper revealing the Male's name. As RJ stuttered a bit. looking at the man he was around 20's same as RJ, taller than him dark skin, black hair shirtless, has a towel around his waist he was out of the shower he was big and buff like he worked out a lot.

"V-Vincent?!" RJ shuddered in fear.

"Remember me...?" Vincent smirked gripped RJ's neck who trying to get out of him. "What do you want?!" He asked.

"You know after when you said you gonna win after football you're gonna pay me back the money?! Right?!" He demanded.

RJ almost choked.

"W-What if I don't pay you?!" RJ stuttered almost choking.

"Well, if you don't pay me I'll find you and bury you in a grave or punched you and break ever bone in your body,...Don't forget it your you will be dead."

Vincent dropped him as he left, leaving him gasping for air while he holding his sore neck.

RJ gets up thinking about how would be painful for him a lot. " _What am I gonna do...?"_ He thought, then looking back at his football gear, before he sighed picking up his gear and place on his locker inside as he began grabbed his blue bag and left the locker room going to his next class.

* * *

 **Location:Dreamworks University Campus**

 **Time:12:09 p.m.**

Poppy showing Heather the campus around was filled with people who playing music, making out, doing studies and homework.

"This is the courtyard that people hang out here."

A teen, chubby obese with blonde hair taking notes about his homework.

"Hey Fishlegs!" Poppy greeted calling his name.

He then looked at her from his notes. "Oh, Hey Poppy!" He greeted back.

"Wow, You know everyone a lot," Heather said as she nodded.

"Yep! Hey Bridget! Hey Gristle!" She greeted the girl and boy who are chubby like Fishlegs. They have light skin, the girl has numerous freckles across her cheeks. Pink eyes, pink hair tied in tiny two ponytails. She wore a pink button up shirt, dark pink skirt.

And the boy has red eyes, green hair and wears a red and white striped shirt and black shorts.

"hey Poppy!" Bridget greeted back.

"Hey, Pops!" Gristle greeted also.

They walked passed a white haired teen with blue eyes wore a blue shirt and blue sweatshirt with blue converse playing guitar.

"Hey Jack!" She greeted him.

"Hey, Poppy!" Jack said while playing guitar. Heather notice a lot of people who are walking to their class. She didn't notice someone bumped over her making someone dropped his bag. RJ dropped his back falls on the floor he was mad.

"Hey! watch where you-" He was cut off to see Heather who rubbed her sore head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going...I-" She was going to say.

"It's fine, it's fine, no worries..." He said while helping her get up.

RJ never seen a girl with beautiful blonde and brown hair before and her eyes are beautiful sky blue color.

"Uh, My names RJ...I mean! My parents names me Reginald junior but my friends called RJ." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you RJ, I'm Heather," She introduce herself to him.

 **Here you go, There's a lot of crossovers of Over the hedge, HTTYD, Rise of the guardians and trolls in it. This is my first story of over the hedge. I hope you like it.**


End file.
